Valentines Day
by Clean writer
Summary: With Time running out for Charlie Brown to get a valentine, will he be able to ask the Little Red Head Girl (Heather) to be his Valentine?
1. Chapter 1

**It's that time of year again, Charlie Brown and I feel the same towards Valentines. We both hate it, mainly because we both don't have a significant other. At least Brown has a chance to get a valentine in time for Valentines Day. For the sake of simplicity, Valentines is on Saturday in this Fanfic. And the gang are in High School. Disclaimer: I don't own Peanuts Classics.**

* * *

 **Neutral POV:** "Good grief, Valentines Day will soon be here and I don't have anyone special to spend it with." says Charlie Brown. "Don't worry Charlie Brown, I bet you will find someone, like Heather, she is a lovely young lady and she's single." Linus says, trying to comfort his friend. At this notion, Charlie Brown looks like he might just go into cardiac-arrest. Even though he is in High School, he still doesn't like to be around some girls much because of his tragic past of bulling and teasing. Lucy is the worst of his problems. He also hasn't gotten over the constant teasing about the 'Little Redhead Girl', known as Heather. And his rival/friend, and sometimes his tormentor, Peppermint Patty had moved. Heather is really nice, but Charlie couldn't force his feet to move towards her because of his past. Sure, he may have been able to escort her to the ballroom for the ballroom dance, but since then more torment has come. "Are you kidding, she thinks I'm a complete fool. And I've tried going up to her and I couldn't." Charlie says in response. Normally, Linus would have left it at that because he was certain that he couldn't persuade Charlie, but this year would prove differently. "Charlie, you have got to bury what happened to you in the past, and force yourself to walk up to her and give her that nice Valentine you got for her. She will love it." Charlie Brown didn't even try to hide his surprise,  
"How did you know about that? I was certain I had secretly bought it." He says, obviously shocked.

"It's quite simple, I saw you in the market and I saw you buy it, I was certain you saw me. But anyway, Saturday is Valentines Day, today is Wednesday, so either tomorrow or Friday you better ask her to be your Valentine. Then, on Valentines Day, come to our party and present her with the gift." Linus said to his too often depressed friend. "Easy for you to say, I know Sally is excited to be your Valentine, Heather doesn't know me all that well." Charlie retorts. Sally isn't immature anymore, and Linus has grown fond of her. They are both in Middle School. "It matters not, what is important is that you get your Valentine. Now I have got to go get a valentine for my Valentine" Linus says, and with that, he is off. _So, I must ask her tomorrow or Friday, I guess I'll attempt to ask her tomorrow, and if I don't, then it is crucial that I ask her on Friday. I am still flabbergasted that Linus knew about my valentine gift to Heather._ Charlie Brown thought.

 **Tomorrow (Charlie Brown's POV):** Today is the day I will attempt to ask Heather to be my Valentine. She is such a beautiful girl. She hardly knows that I exist. I go to my Language class, which Heather is in too, and I sit in my assigned seat, back by the pencil sharpener. The teacher starts giving the lecture. It was an topic that I had already mastered, so my mind wanders to Heather, the attractive redhead that I am in love with. The teacher calls on me and within a few seconds, I have the answer, which is correct. She then continues the lecture, and then hands out the assignment. I get done with the 'big' assignment in 10 minutes, and I have the rest of class to think about methods of asking Heather if she will be my Valentine. We are out for Lunch, and I take the opportunity to try and ask her. I see her, I try to force my feet to move, but I just can't. My legs won't let me take the steps today, and I also have a Physics test to prepare for, so I decide that it can wait until tomorrow. I head inside and get ready to test my knowledge in Work and Machines. After the test, I have a few minutes to contemplate how in the world I am going to ask that beautiful lady to be my Valentine, and speaking of which, she is in my Physics class as well. Then the bell rings and I am still in the same classroom for IT class. We are working on websites. After School, Linus and I meet up and he asks me this dreaded question, "Did you ask her?" I shook my head and he says, "Tomorrow then." and we continue talking, although I am spacing in and out. Tomorrow will be a better day. After all, I don't have Physics that day.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 coming up tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, I will include Heather's insights and Charlie's way of asking Heather, and the Valentines dance. Disclaimer: I don't own the Peanuts.**

* * *

 **Heather's POV:** I see the classmate that has captured my heart, his name is Charlie Brown. He has had a tragic past of bulling from many people, so I tried to be as nice as I could, but he would avoid me at all costs. I have made the evaluation that he doesn't really trust anyone; I hope I can prove to him that I will be his friend. I wish he'd ask me to be his Valentine, I have already been swamped with requests, I guess I am popular, but I turned them all down, waiting for the robber of my heart to ask me. During Language, I was in and out of the subject, thinking about that big hunk. We get our assignment and work on it. I finish with some time to think. After a while, the bell rang for lunch, and I went to the lunch room. While I was outside, I see him standing looking in my direction, I act/look like I am not looking at him, and I get tingly hoping he is going to ask me to be his Valentine, I see him freeze, then I see him walk inside. I am slightly heart-broken, but I have hope that tomorrow it will happen. I head into Physics and we take a test. I naturally do really well, I am one of the smartest girls in my grade. Then it is off to my next period.

 **Next Day (Charlie's POV):** Today I am really going to ask Heather to be my Valentine. I go to U.S. History, another class I have with her, and we do our work. Afterwards, I have Band, one of my favorite classes on our "B" day schedule, and we practice for a Jazz competition. Afterwards we are out for lunch. I see her again, and this time, I will ask her; I have Library Science next, a class that doesn't require much effort, so I walk up to her and say, "Heather, may I have a word with you alone?" She responds by saying bye to her group of friends, and she followed me, after a few nerve-racking seconds, I finally say, "Heather, will you be my Valentine?" I say while looking at the floor, I am expecting a rejection, but she says, "Yes!" real excited, then she continued, "I guess tomorrow at the Pelt's? I heard Lucy talking about a Valentines Party at her house." I nod my head, and she says, "See you tomorrow." and she walks back to her group of friends.

 **Heather's POV:** I am so excited, I get to celebrate Valentines Day with my man. The rest of my day goes by so fast. I can't wait until tomorrow. I have my dress picked out.

 **Saturday (C. Brown's POV):** I am in my tux and am waiting for my Valentine to get here. I am really hoping she gets here, rubbing the locket I got her gives me strength and courage, I know she will be here any minute I just have to wait. She eventually arrives in a really beautiful dress, I am shocked to see her beauty, I never thought she could look even more beautiful than when she is in regular clothes. I walk up to her and say, "Here, I got this for you." I gave her the locket, and she looks over it. She opens it up and it has my picture, her picture, and a clock, the shape of the locket is a heart. "I love it!" she says, she then leaned in closer, I did the same until our lips met, and I was about to fly, but I was able to stay on the ground. I never knew she loved me like I loved her. Then we danced and talked and she gave me her valentine, it was just a card, she said the other part would come after the party, I don't know what she was talking about, but I enjoyed the party, then it was over. She led me over to her house, which was relatively close to where I live, and she presents me with the other part of my valentine, it was a heart shape box filled with picks, a cord, and a k-bar. Her parents also got chocolates for us to share, I didn't realize that this was also another party in which we watched a Valentines themed movie. We watched it and then it was time to say goodnight, I gave her an goodnight kiss, and she gave me one too. I can't wait to see her tomorrow at Church.

 **Epilogue (Neutral):** After they graduated and were voted as the most likely to marry each other, Charlie Brown and Heather went their separate ways, Charlie served a Misson, and Heather went to College, then served a Mission. They were reunited and they got married and sealed 4 months ago. They are currently living happy and have not had any kids yet. Same thing happened to Linus and Sally.

* * *

 **Did you enjoy that? Happy Valentines Day (Single Awareness Day for Me).**


End file.
